A typical web page includes static content and dynamic content. Static content is the substantive content on the web page that does not change based on context. For example, static content can be the same for all users. Static content is normally stored in files on the web server rendering the web page.
On the other hand, dynamic content is the content on the web page that changes based on context. For example, dynamic content may vary from user to user based on user input.